Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye
}} 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye' was the halftime show for Super Bowl XXIX, held in Miami, Florida on January 29, 1995. It was designed by Disney to promote the March 1995 opening of the ''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye theme park attraction at the Disneyland theme park in California. The halftime show, as well as the game, were broadcast on ABC. Plot summary The Vince Lombardi Trophy has been stolen and taken to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye where temple guardian Patti LaBelle sings "Release Yourself". Arriving on the scene via parachute, Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood recapture the trophy and retreat to a busy nightclub called Club Disneyland where Tony Bennett, jazz trumpeter Arturo Sandoval, and the Miami Sound Machine entertain the patrons. The club is assaulted by members of the temple and in the ensuing brawl, Jones and Ravenwood get separated with the attackers making off with both Marion and the trophy. Jones returns to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, and without looking into the Eye of Mara, saves Marion and reclaims the Vince Lombardi Trophy, vowing to give it to the winner of the Super Bowl. In response, LaBelle sings "New Attitude". The adventure concludes with Bennett joining LaBelle for a rendition of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight". Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Mara *Patti LaBelle / Temple guardian *Tony Bennett / Nightclub singer *Arturo Sandoval / Nightclub trumpeter *Miami Sound Machine Locations *Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Club Disneyland Artifacts *Vince Lombardi Trophy Miscellanea *Ophidiophobia *Snake Behind the scenes Several elements in Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye are anachronistic to ''Indiana Jones'', rendering the events distinctly non-canon. According to the Indycron keeper Leland Chee, the main indication that the show isn't canonical is that Indy and Marion are reunited in this adventure one year before their meeting in 1936 during the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark.Leland Chee interview at TheRaider.net The 12-minute program included 790 dancers,http://community.seattletimes.nwsource.com/archive/?date=19980123&slug=2730183 We Go The Extra Yard For The Super Bowl sky-divers, acrobats, fire-breathershttp://disneywizard.angelfire.com/ChroniclePressRelease.html Can Indiana Jones Save Super Bowl? and pyrotechnics.http://sports.espn.go.com/nfl/playoffs06/news/story?id=2747099 The evolution of an extravaganza The song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" is from the 1994 Disney animated film ''The Lion King''. Reception IGN and USA Today rated Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye as the worst Super Bowl Halftime Show ever.The Worst Super Bowl Halftime Shows Ever at IGN.comRanking the Super Bowl halftime shows, from worst to first Following a review of Super Bowl LIV in 2020, IGN reconsidered this and promoted ''Temple of the Forbidden Eye ''to the rank of second-worst Super Bowl halftime show, stating that a wooden performance and poor choreography by the Black Eyed Peas (which soon to led to the band's breakup) in 2011 has gained the group the new title as putting on the worst Super Bowl halftime show. Notes and references External links * * Category:Television Category:Theme Park Attractions